


Rain

by Berries_cherries



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Overprotective Bucky, Peter's such a nerd, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Proud Tony, Trauma, avenger daddy, what do ya mean you havent seen star wars?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berries_cherries/pseuds/Berries_cherries
Summary: Basically Reader was tested as a child by Hydra Agents and now Avengers take care of her (mostly one).





	1. Whenever it rains, it hurts

“I can’t help it, whenever it rains it aches.” I told him once. I forgot to mention it was because of my powers. 

When I was six my parents died in a car accident. But it also wasn’t a usual crush. We were on our way home when a man came out of nowhere and stood in the middle of the road. My dad tried to stop the car, but it was too late. He hit the man. He hit him and did him no harm at all. 

I can hardly remember what happened next.  
There’s just a man with metal arm.  
There’s just blood on my parents’ bodies.  
And two words - Hail Hydra!

For three years I was kept somewhere in Germany. I couldn’t understand what they were saying or rather screaming. But I remember the injections and the pain they caused.  
After few months of this treatment my body would glow when it was exposed to the sun. And every time I touched something it’d explode and do me no harm. 

I did everything they asked because out of fear and luck of understand what it could mean.  
Until they asked me to touch other kid. And I just couldn’t. I knew what would happen. But they made me. The man with metal arm was sent in and ordered to push the child at me. And when we collided... 

They all laughed, beside the soldier who kept the emotionless face on. Walls were covered in blood, and clothes, and parts of human body. And all I could do was lay on the floor too shook to cry.  
Realization of what happened hit me when they put me in my cell. Blood was already dry on my hands, face, hair and clothes. I had no water so I could only try to scrub the blood off with my hands. It didn’t work.

They left me alone for three days. Three days I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t scream. I could only cry. The blood of that child was on me or at least I thought so.

Three days later they exposed me to the sun again. But nothing really happened other than photo-phobia. 

I spent a year there and I had learned some German, but it was too little to understand what they were planning.  
At first I thought it was nothing, they kept me exposed to the sun, gave pills, kept on the injections. Until one day when they didn’t take me outside. They didn’t give me pills or injections.  
A soldier came for me that they, but it was a new one, without a metal arm. He locked me in a different cell with no ceiling.

I don’t know how long I waited for something to happen. I didn’t suspect it was the storm I had been waiting for all along. 

“Y/N?” I heard Peter’s voice. He stood next to the couch with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. 

“Yeah?” I smiled at him. He observed me with worry clear in his eyes. “Have you said something?” 

“Um... Yeah, I asked what movie you’d like to watch.” I’d known Peter since he agreed to become an Avenger so it’d be about a three weeks now. It was nice having someone around my age here, but because of training, constant missions and overprotective dad we hadn’t get to know each other so well. He was the only Avenger oblivious to my history and the whole time agreed to keep it that way. But Peter wasn’t stupid and already had his suspicions.

Every time before it’d rain I’d get some pills to get sleepy or disappear until it stopped. He asked about it few days ago and all I gave him was “I can’t help it, whenever it rains it aches.” A look of concern furrowed his brow. I was scared of questions that were about to be asked. But Nat walked in and announced training time. Since then Peter didn’t ask, maybe someone told him not to or maybe he just didn’t know how to ask them. 

“I don’t know. You’re the nerd, Peter. You choose.” I told him. He seemed excited as he handled me the bowl and dived into shelf with movies. It didn’t take him long to choose as he took out a DVD with huge grin.

“How about ‘Imperium Strikes Back’?” He pleaded. 

“I’ve never seen it so su-” I wasn’t able to finish as he started rumbling.

“What do you mean you haven’t seen it?!” He yelled. “Who raised you?!” 

“I did.” We both turned around at the sound of my Bucky’s voice. “Any objections?” He raised his eyebrow, visibly pissed at Peter’s remark. 

“Actually, yes.” I said earning intrigued look from Buck and scared from Peter. “As we heard you made a pretty awful job introducing me to pop-culture. So what’s up?” Soldier chuckled at my remark. I noticed a bottle he was holding in his hand with yellow liquid. 

“I brought you something.” I turned to Peter, knowing our movie night was not going to work out. 

“We’ll watch it another time.” I offered him a weak smile which he returned. 

“Sure.” He whispered, trying to hide the disappointment. I stood up from the couch and walked up to Bucky to take the bottle from him.

“Sweet dreams, baby girl.” I hated to see him in pain, especially when he felt just powerless. All because of me.

“Thanks, dad.” I wouldn’t leave so quickly if I knew what were to happen next. As I walked straight to my room Bucky took place next to Peter on the couch and put his arm on his shoulder squeezing it so hard Peter yelped.

“So... Peter, how about we watch that together.” Peter was lucky Tony was passing by and noticed the threat aimed at his pupil. 

“HANDS OFF MY BOY, BARNS!”


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to sweet smell. Still tangled in sheets I slowly open my eyes and notice the light does not come from the windows.

 

“Hey, baby-girl.” I hear my dad’s voice. He sits down on the bed and starts stroking my arm with his free hand. “How did you sleep?” He asks.

 

“Is that for me?” I point a mug in his hand with my head. He nods and when I sit he handles me the mug full of cocoa. “Thanks.” I take a sip with a smile. “What time is it?”He smiles weakly.

 

“Too early for anyone to be up.” At first I chuckle, but as the words sink I ask him why he’s up. He remains silent and that’s enough for me to know the reason.

 

“Another nightmare?” He nods and moves his hand to my head to put a stroke of hair behind my ear.

 

“I hope they don’t bother you anymore.”

 

“No.” I tell him. “Whatever it is that Tony gave me,” I mention the pills. “It’s working.” It’s true, though, I can’t explain why it feels like it’s not. “You want to talk about it?” I whisper into the mug.

 

“Actually,” He stands up. “I was hoping you’d go for a run with me.” I push a smile onto my face, hoping he’ll believe in it. I don’t want to push him, but I wish he trusted me enough to confess to me about what bothers him at night. __He might not be ready yet.__ I repeat to myself every time he pushes me away.

 

“Sure.” I say. He tells me to be quick and leaves my room. I waste about five minutes to finish my cocoa and think about my dad. Eventually i leave all worries behind and stand up.

 

I quickly do my morning routine - brush my teeth and hair, wash my face, I don’t bother putting make up on, I’ll have time for it after the run - I put my clothes on even quicker and run down stairs.

 

Bucky is already there, holding the door open for me.

“I hope you didn’t wake anyone up.” He teases. I stick my tongue out at him and walk out.

 

I listen to music as I run, something Bucky hates, but it calms me. I feel connected to every song. I choose upbeat songs as I run. I run faster, I forget easier about the world around me.

I used to be scared of the woods that surround the lair. It remained me of the forest I ran through after I’d escaped from Hydra base with Bucky.

Perhaps one day I’ll stop fearing the rain.

 

When we come back everyone is already awake and corrupts the table in dining room.

“Who cooks today?” I ask Bucky. He stops and wonders for brief few seconds and suddenly his eyes widen. Â 

 

 _ _Oh God.__ I think and take off. I enter the kitchen unexpectedly fast, causing Vision to walk through the table.

 

“Dude!” Clint yells. His face’s covered in chocolate souse.

 

“Vision.” Rest of the team screams along. Wanda hides her face in the palm of her hand. Natasha and Tony roll their eyes. Sam sights and immediately goes back to eating his pancakes. Thor looks around clearly having no clue what is going on. Peter is freaked out. And Rhodes just asks me.

 

“Is everything alright, kiddo?”

 

“Please tell me there are some pancakes left.” I plead with eyes full of hope. Too bad Clint’s purpose in life is to take it away from me.

 

“Sorry, baby-cake.” He tells me. “Even if there any I’d already eat them.” He smirks

 

“That’s why I hid them.” Steve steps out of the kitchen. In one of his hands he holds a plate. Second is placed on his hip as he gives Clint a bitchy look. “Enjoy, doll.” He turns to me with the kind smile of his.

 

“Have I told you I love you yet?” I take a plate from him and take my sit.

 

“Don’t worry we know.” Tony chuckles and I can feel a blush finding its way n my cheeks.

 

“I was eleven!” I squeak in defense. “I think it’s time to finally drop it!” I sigh and take a bite.

 

“Actually...” Sam speaks up and I know whatever he’s about to say, won’t be good for me.

 

“Please don’t.” I whisper, hiding my face in my palms.

 

“You were eleven when it started...” He continues.

 

“And ended when she was thirteen.” Wanda tries to stop the conversation in my behalf for which I offer her small, yet the most thankful smile I’m able to give.

Just when I think I can eat in peace.

 

“...And then it started for me.” Sam states after a short pause and smirks under his nose.

 

“FOR YOUR WINGS!” I yell, but laugh at the same time.

 

“Which I gave you few years ago as a Christmas present.” Tony adds.

 

“And they exploded!”

 

“No, you, sweetie, made them explode.” He raises his brow cockily waiting for an answer. __I cannot believe it’s happening.__ I think. __Again.__

__

“And you promised me new ones.” I look him straight in the eyes. I also make sure to lower my voice an octave and speak slower as I state. “So, where are they, huh?” It’s my turn to raise a brow.

 

“Well,...” He trails off. “Banner!” He screams suddenly, causing me to jump.


	3. Chapter 3

“Banner!” Tony screams and lights go off. I jump looking around, when Banner enters with a huge cake with hundreds of candles. All the Avengers stand up and start singing, while I cover my face with my hands because _HOLY HELL I FORGOT MY OWN BIRTHDAY!_

So to be clear... today is not my real birthday. Today is an anniversary of the escape.

 

_It must have been a year since a soldier last came to me. For months I had been exposed to a radioactive rain. It made my body glow and every time I touched something it would explode, but leave me untouched._

_It was almost three years when I stopped fighting them when I stopped crying, I almost stopped eating. I was so skinny I could barely walk._

_They would no longer expose me to the rain. Because of the pills and radiation, something in me changed. I would make my body glow without it. It was hard and required lots of training or as Hydra preferred - torture._

_When I was lying on the floor of my room exhausted, the alarm went off. The door to my room was practically ripped off and the soldier with metal arm entered. He kneeled and looked me straight in the eyes. Then he whispered in my native language that he was here to get me out, that we had little time. He said I had to trust him. He promised he would get me out._

_So I took his hand._

They put the cake in front of me and continue to sing. I’m amused how they sound better than last year.

“You know,” I speak up when they’re done with the happy birthday song. “That I’m not _that_ old, don’t you?” I mention dozens of candles placed on the cake.

 

“Well, you don’t look so young anymore,” Tony says. “I think it’s time to acce-.” He goes on until I push him away with my hand.

 

“Alright,” Bucky tells us, clearly irritated. “Make a wish, doll.” _Today is the only day he’s allowed to call me that._ “And blow the candles.”

I make the same wish I make every year since our escape.

 

First to give me the present are Tony and Banner and of course they give the wings. They’re navy with gold trail, matching my superhero outfit.

I’m so excited I ask them to train with me right away so I can try them. I already know how to use them. I learned on the old ones.

 

“It’s your day, so if you’re not curious what others have for you, then we can get started.” A squeak is the only answer Tony gets from me before I run out to change into my suit.

 

 

***

I put on my navy suit made of vibranium and then add the wings. I check myself out with a smirk. I absolutely love the suit Tony made for me. It’s obvious he did it for it hugs my curves perfectly and shows too much of a cleavage than necessary. Bucky was not so pleased with it but the smile on my face managed to convince him - it always does.

New wings are much faster, more intuitive. They almost feel like a part of my own body, reading my mind perfectly. Of course, Bucky wants to go first against me and lets me win easily – I hate when he does it.

Next one is Cap and we mock each other during the fight, Tony chiming in every now and then until his turn comes up. And it doesn’t take long for Natasha and Wanda to join, so we fight a group against group. With Natasha’s wit, Wanda’s mind control and my quickness we quickly get them to fight one another, leaving us laughing.

Before we go to finally eat the cake we all decide to have a quick shower. I remember how that used to be terrifying…

_Every detail is so vivid even now. Smoke, blood, lifeless bodies and sound of shotguns, steel against skin, bone breaking, screams, and cries. I did not know if I ought to trust him but it was not like I had any other choice._

_I would let him get me out of here and then try to escape, maybe use my powers against him._

_The worst thing was I did not know why he would fight them. I saw him here many times alongside Hydra. Was he a spy? Was he on the good side? Was there a good side?_

_“What kind of pills do you take?” he asked suddenly and I realized we made to the infirmary. Hydra soldiers would take me there every now and then to check my blood or give me empowering or weakening pills._

_“Blue and violet ones. Sometimes they give me red,” I said in a voice so hoarse I barely recognized it - I doubt I would recognize it even if it wasn’t, having not spoken up for so long._

_He grabbed medicine bottles, threw them in his backpack and ordered me to follow him. “Steve should be here soon,” he mumbled more to himself. I wanted to ask him who exactly was this Steve, but we had no time to chit-chat._

_Later, after Steve helped us get out and took us to a wooden house deep into the mountains I would learn to trust them. Bucky – was the soldier's name – shared my experience with Hydra. At first, I trusted none of them._

_Steve was a warm person. He was kind and understanding, patient, indulgent, whereas, Bucky was distant, disappearing almost constantly, I barely saw him for the first week._

_First free days I spent in my own room – almost everything in the house was wooden walls, floors, doors, furniture. The bed was soft, too soft, shelves filled with various books – I did not dare to touch them. When we first got there I was too tired to think whether they wanted to hurt me or not. I only let them lead me to my room and locked it as soon as possible. I remember sleeping on the floor that day only to wake up early to the rays of sun coming through a window. The house seemed quiet, birds whistled outside and I decided to leave the room, believing no one was around._

_I only discovered I was wrong when a scrumptious smell reached me. It was too late to back down. My stomach was rumbling almost as loud as the floor I was walking on._

_“Oh, hi.” Steve turned to me with a soft smile. I said nothing, just stood there, observing him carefully. He wore an apron –_ the weirdest thing I’ve seen him wear so far. _I thought back to my dad, how we used to cook together – he never wore one though. “You’re up.” I remember knowing little English back then, which made our communication that much difficult and awkward._

_“Up?”_

_“Awake,” he tried to explain. When he saw I did not get what it meant he connected his palms and put them under his ear, crooking his head to the side and closed his eyes pretending to sleep. “Sleep,” He said slowly. Then he opened his eyes, disconnected his hands and stretched. “Awake,” he yawned theatrically._

_I giggled for the first time since the accident._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think and what I can improve in the story.  
> Also here's my tumbr if anyone's interested https://myspideyisalmighty.tumblr.com/


End file.
